fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart!
Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! is MoonlightRainbow's seventh series on fandom of pretty cure wiki (since Music Heart is it's own series). It's sequel to Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure! Story Not long after Sakura and Kei stoped No Feeling Kingdom Love Land and Earth are in trouble again. But this time Darkness is even greater and power of seven feelings crystals won't be enough. Cure Love and Cure Trust have to combine their powers with Shiny crystal and Green crystal. Characters Pretty Cure Mai Sakura '- Sakura is 15 years old girl who loves sports and is good at studying. She always help others if they ask her for a help. Even though Sakura and Kei found out and told each other at the end of previous season that they love each other they are still arguing a lot and Sakura is still competiting with him sometimes. Her alter ego is Cure Love and along with Cure Trust she holds powers of Crystals of Seven Feelings. 'Tsukioka Kei '- Kei is 15 years old boy. He is great at both sports and studying and is still very popoular with girls even though he is going out with Sakura. Even though Sakura and Kei found out how they really feel and told each other at the end of previous season Kei is somethimes still not sure about his feelings and they are still arguing a lot. His alter ego is Cure Trust and along with Cure Love he holds powers of Crystals of Seven Feelings. 'Yukikawa Minami '- Minami is 13 years old girl. She is first year of Moonflower academy. She appears very cold and doesn't look like she wants any friends but warm up later thanks to Maria, Sakura and Kei and they find out that she actually want friends but is too shy to admit it. She lives with father, her mother disappeared two years ago when she went to search for something (Minami doesn't know what). Her alter ego is Cure Truth and she holds powers of Shiny Crystal. 'Yuuko Maria - Maria is 14 years old girl. After events of previous season, when she stoped working for No Feeling Kingdom and started to help Sakura and Kei she lost powers she has as villain and live as normal girl. When she found out Sakura and Kei are fighting as Pretty Cure again, she wanted to help them and found strange Green Crystal that gave her power to become Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Change and she holds powers of Green Crystal. Mascots Aria '- Sakura's fairy partner. 'Kai '- Kei's fairy partner. 'RubyRuby - Minami's fairy partner. Ell '- Mysterious baby who appear in the middle of the season. Villains 'Queen Isabella - Main villain of the series. Mar '- Mar is first villain that appear. 'Miyu '- Miyu is second villain that appear. 'Black Rose '- Black Rose is third villain that appear. He is very strong but doesn't fight Cure Love, instead he tries to make her love him. In his human form Dan Miru he tries to make Sakura to feel in love with him. 'Rei '- Rei is Queen Isabella's daughter. 'James '- James is Queen Isabella's right hand but rearly appear to fight cures and is very mysterious even other villains doesn't know much about him. Others 'Mamoru Tomoyo '- Tomoyo is Kei's childhood friends and she love him very much. Black Rose (as Miru) tricked her to help him split up Sakura and Kei. Locations 'Tsukikage Town '- Place where Sakura, Kei, Minami and Maria live. 'Love Land '- Place where fairies came from. 'Moonflower Academy - School Sakura, Kei, Minami and Maria are going to. Items 'Crystals of Seven Feelings '- Treasures from Love Land that Cure Love and Cure Trust found in previous season. In this season Queen Venus told them, that they have to combine powers of seven crystals with Shiny and Green Crystal. 'Shiny Crystal '- Shiny Crystal is one of two mysterious crystals. 'Green Crystal '- Green Crystal is one of two mysterious crystals. Trivia *This is second sequel to duo series, first was Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *This is first sequel that introduce two new cures, all sequels before introducted only one. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sequels Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart!